A known liquid crystal display device comprises, for example, a back chassis on which a light guide plate, an optical sheet and a liquid crystal displaying panel are piled in order and a bezel covering the above from the upper side thereof.
A resin chassis having a quadrangular opening is known as the above-mentioned back chassis (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 68857/1998, for example). There is, however, a problem that such back chassis made of resin is weak against a shock from the outside and that an inner component member is easily broken by the shock. Especially, the above-mentioned back chassis has a problem that it is easily changed in shape and broken by a shock operating in a direction that opposite apexes of the quadrangular opening are connected (in a diagonal direction).
In view of a shockproof characteristic, there is known a back chassis in which a resin chassis having a quadrangular opening and a metal plate for reinforcement, which is formed in a sheeting process, are formed into one body (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 149251/1999, for example). Such liquid crystal display device has a problem, however, that the number of component parts is large and the cost is high since a metal plate is used in addition to a resin chassis. Furthermore, change in shape of the metal plate by a shock is likely to disable the liquid crystal display device thereafter.